1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate in general to earth-boring drill bits and, in particular, to a bit having a combination of rolling and fixed cutters and cutting elements and a method of drilling with same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,186 discloses the use of nickel shims for brazing of rock bit components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,191 discloses a “rotary rock bit is constructed from a multiplicity of individual segments. Each individual segment includes two parting faces and a gage cutting surface. The individual segments are positioned adjacent each other with the parting faces of the adjacent segments in abutting relationship to one another. A ring gage is positioned around the segments and the individual segments are moved relative to one another causing the parting faces of an individual segment to slide against the parting faces of the adjacent segments. The segments are moved until the gage cutting surfaces of the segments contact the ring gage thereby insuring that the finished bit will have the desired gage size. The segments are welded together over a substantial portion of the parting faces.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,067 discloses a “rotary cone drill bit for forming a borehole having a one-piece bit body with a lower portion having a convex exterior surface and an upper portion adapted for connection to a drill string. A number of support arms are preferably attached to the bit body and depend therefrom. Each support arm has an inside surface with a spindle connected thereto and an outer surface. Each spindle projects generally downwardly and inwardly with respect to the associated support arm. A number of cone cutter assemblies equal to the number of support arms are mounted on each of the spindles. The support arms are spaced on the exterior of the bit body to provide enhanced fluid flow between the lower portion of the bit body and the support arms. Also, the length of the support arms is selected to provide enhanced fluid flow between the associated cutter cone assembly and the lower portion of the bit body. The same bit body may be used with various rotary cone drill bits having different gauge diameters.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,068 discloses a “rotary cone drill bit for forming a borehole having a one-piece bit body with a lower portion having a convex exterior surface and an upper portion adapted for connection to a drill string. The drill bit will generally rotate around a central axis of the bit body. A number of support arms are preferably attached to pockets formed in the bit body and depend therefrom. Each support arm has an inside surface with a spindle connected thereto and an outer surface. Each spindle projects generally downwardly and inwardly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the associated support arm and the central axis of the bit body. A number of cone cutter assemblies equal to the number of support arms are mounted respectively on each of the spindles. The spacing between each of the support arms along with their respective length and width dimensions are selected to enhance fluid flow between the cutter cone assemblies mounted on the respective support arms and the lower portion of the bit body. A lubricant reservoir is preferably provided in each support arm to supply lubricant to one or more bearing assemblies disposed between each cutter cone assembly and its associated spindle. Either matching openings and posts or matching keyways and keys may be used to position and align a portion of each support arm within its associated pocket during fabrication of the resulting drill bit.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,255 discloses a “rotary cone drill bit for forming a borehole having a bit body with an upper end portion adapted for connection to a drill string. The drill bit rotates around a central axis of the body. A number of support arms are preferably extend from the bit body. The support arms may either be formed as an integral part of the bit body or attached to the exterior of the bit body in pockets sized to receive the associated support arm. Each support arm has a lower portion with an inside surface and a spindle connected thereto and an outer shirttail surface. Each spindle projects generally downwardly and inwardly with respect to its associated support arm. A number of cutter cone assemblies equal to the number of support arms are mounted respectively on the spindles. A throat relief area is provided on the lower portion of each support arm adjacent to the associated spindle to increase fluid flow between the support arm and the respective cutter cone assembly.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,895 discloses a “rotary cone drill bit having a one-piece bit body with a lower portion having a convex exterior surface and an upper portion adapted for connection to a drill string. The drill bit will generally rotate around a central axis of the bit body to form a borehole. A number of support arms are preferably attached to pockets formed in the bit body and depend therefrom. The bit body and support arms cooperate with each other to reduce initial manufacturing costs and to allow rebuilding of a worn drill bit. Each support arm has an inside surface with a spindle connected thereto and an outer shirttail surface. Each spindle projects generally downwardly and inwardly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the associated support arm and the central axis of the bit body. A number of cone cutter assemblies equal to the number of support arms are mounted respectively on each of the spindles. The radial spacing of the support arms on the perimeter of the associated bit body along with their respective length and width dimensions are selected to enhance fluid flow between the cutter cone assemblies mounted on the respective support arms and the lower portion of the bit body. The resulting drill bit provides enhanced fluid flow, increased seal and bearing life, improved downhole performance and standardization of manufacturing and design procedures.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,002 discloses a “rotary cone drill bit having a one-piece bit body with a lower portion having a convex exterior surface and an upper portion adapted for connection to a drill string. The drill bit will generally rotate around a central axis of the bit body to form a borehole. A number of support arms are preferably attached to pockets formed in the bit body and depend therefrom. The bit body and support arms cooperate with each other to reduce initial manufacturing costs and to allow rebuilding of a worn drill bit. Each support arm has an inside surface with a spindle connected thereto and an outer shirttail surface. Each spindle projects generally downwardly and inwardly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the associated support arm and the central axis of the bit body. A number of cone cutter assemblies equal to the number of support arms are mounted respectively on each of the spindles. The radial spacing of the support arms on the perimeter of the associated bit body along with their respective length and width dimensions are selected to enhance fluid flow between the cutter cone assemblies mounted on the respective support arms and the lower portion of the bit body. The resulting drill bit provides enhanced fluid flow, increased seal and bearing life, improved downhole performance and standardization of manufacturing and design procedures.”
U.S. Design Pat. No. D372,253 shows a support arm and rotary cone for modular drill bit.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved hybrid bit having a combination of rolling and fixed cutters and cutting elements.